Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823
Was wondering if I could get some advice on where to focus my efforts. I have no AW units and I don't think I can farm the orbs quite yet (made a couple attempts on the pirate ex). Looking at the abysmal stat gains post CC I'm not sure if I should get more units CC'd for more options or focus on maxing the units I have CC'd. All CC'd units had their lvl's maxed first. My main team: Melee- Anya(princess) lvl 56, 0% af, cost 35 skill lvl 1 (rarely used and first unit I bench for other units). Shizuka(samurai) lvl 41, 100% af, CC'd, cost 23, skill lvl 1 (my goto late game unit, best offense and defense, but low hp makes her bad against magic damage). Kerry(valkyrie) lvl 37, 37% af, CC'd, cost 12, skill lvl 4 (haven't used much lately) Aria(soldier) lvl 30, 100% af, CC'd, cost 10, skill lvl 1 (usually the first unit placed) Katie(soldier) lvl 42, 100% af, CC'd, cost 13, skill lvl 1 Gina(monk) lvl 22, 100% af, CC'd, cost 12, skill lvl 3 Ertel(priest warrior) lvl 24, 0% af, CC'd, cost 12, skill lvl 4 Healers- Iris lvl 49, 100% af, CC'd cost 20, skill lvl 1 Dorca lvl 45, 100% af, CC'd, cost 15, skill lvl 3 Mages- Odette(mage) lvl 57, 0% af, CC'd, cost 34, skill lvl 7 (going to raise her skill as much as I can during event, in case it comes in handy later) Noel(bishop) lvl 25, 100% af, CC'd, cost 35, skill lvl 1 Calliope(witch) lvl 33, 100% af, CC'd, cost 10, skill lvl 3 Ranged physical- Bashira(archer) lvl 41, 74% af, CC'd, cost 15, skill lvl 1 (currently focused on maxing her af, cost is big deterrent for use). Monica(pirate) lvl 54, 100% af, CC'd, cost 16, skill lvl 5 (the skill makes this my best ranged DPS for single targets) Percis(artillary) lvl 41, 0% af, CC'd, cost 27, skill lvl 1(newest addition, needed a spare pirate before adding, unsure of her usefullness) Benched units- Cloris(witch) lvl 23, 17% af, CC'd, cost 14, skill lvl 2 (cost is why I use calliope instead) Valerie(mage) lvl 13, 7% af, CC'd, cost 31, skill lvl 1 Alissa(healer) lvl 28, 53% af, CC'd, cost 18, skill lvl 1 Phyllis(soldier) lvl 41, 100% af, CC'd, cost 10, skill lvl 3 Khuri(hunter) lvl 31, 0% af, CC'd, cost 13, skill lvl 2 (very recent addition) Gold and Plat units sitting around- Adele, Belinda, Cypria, Maribel, Sakuya, Echidna, Lynn, Charlotte, Kagura, Rika, Viera, Emilia, Colin, Eden, Bernice, Kojuro, Vincent, Chizuru, Erun, Ryuryu, Anemone. I avoid Heavies since I've found DPS to be more useful and so far Shizuka has been a good show stopper for a similar cost, haven't felt the need to add one (also wondering if Ertel could sub there once af is maxed, but doubt it). I recently began to think a lack of archers may be a problem, which put Bashira back in my team and CC'd Khuri, but Vincent is the only gold or better I have to work on. I've also been discovering a lack of barbarian to be a problem and have been substituting Keyy and Gina, but they aren't the same and I'm not fond of assassins. I was wondering if there was any advice on whether to CC more units to get more variety, or max the ones I have already worked on? Also, maxing affection is a given, but events tend to eat up my stamina.